Patience
by ShinigamiFangirl
Summary: Kaname was a patient person, even when he knew Yuki was being pierced by another. He knew it was for his plan, but it was hard to let it happen. Oneshot KanameYuki set during vol.2, but has spoilers for up to chapter 39. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: Well, this is another KanamexYuki one-shot I decided to write. This was mostly inspired by the song "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers. Seriously, if you listen to the song you can probably see parts that were definitely influenced by this. I think Kaname is a bit OOC in some parts that weren't in the manga (the dialogue was taken from the manga because that is where this one-shot fits into). Oh, this fic is set in volume two, just after Yagari shows up, but it gives spoilers for up to chapter thirty-nine, I think.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Kaname was patient, more patient than anyone could probably imagine.

The pureblood was currently standing in the hallways of the school while reading a book. He couldn't concentrate on the lesson that was being given and he was having the same issue while reading his book.

Yuki was with Zero. That knowledge was more than enough to distract him, but he had another piece of information to swallow: Zero was drinking Yuki's blood—_his_ Yuki's blood. For his plans for Zero, he knew he had to allow it, but it was nearly impossible to not think about it. He knew right about then that Yuki would have her body against Zero's, probably her hands on his chest convincing him that he could drink her blood if he was being reluctant.

Kaname knew he couldn't interfere, but the thought of Yuki's neck being pierced by fangs other than his own made his stomach feel sick. No, the thought wasn't just making him feel ill, it was _killing_ him inside that he had to allow this. How he wished that the fangs that by now undoubtedly were at her throat were his own. He wouldn't have ever thought he would be ever, but he was downright _jealous_ of that ex-human. His sweet, most important person was letting that hunter bite her; she was too kind for her own good.

_The plan_, Kaname reminded himself, _it's for the plan._ He knew what it was for all to well, and he knew that he needed to have Zero strong enough when Rido finally came; he had made it Zero's destiny to make use of himself as Yuki's guard and serve his duty as a hunter (which, if all went well, would be good for Kaname in the end).

A flood of vampires left the classroom and he deemed it a good idea to leave as well. So Kaname trailed behind the rest of the students at a distance, not wanting to converse with others at the moment. He wanted to see Yuki, though, to check that the ex-human hadn't killed her.

Out in the crisp, cold air the pureblood walked in a separate direction from the rest of the crowd, who were all heading to the Moon Dorm. Kaname, though, was headed in a direction where he was sure to see Yuki. He didn't have to wait long, for there she was. Soon, they were only mere feet apart.

"Yuki, where have you been?" He asked her. Her expression was one of someone caught off guard.

"Um…the Night Class lessons," She said. Kaname knew her alibi was false, but he forced himself not to call her on it.

"They've finished. I made everyone go home," He said, "I need to talk to the headmaster. Is he in his private living area?" He didn't really need to talk to him, but he wanted Yuki to be with him a little longer.

"No." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"I see." Kaname took a step closer to Yuki and reached out to grab a lock of hair gently between his fingers. "You hair…is wet… What were you washing away?" He knew what had happened and his stomach clenched at the knowledge.

Yuki panicked when his hands lingered by the bandage on her neck, but instead of tearing away what concealed the main evidence, he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Kaname…?"

"I wonder when you stopped telling me everything, Yuki," Kaname questioned out loud as he reminded himself why he had let this happen. He tried to shove the jealousy he felt towards Zero away, but it was hard not to feel jealous when he had gotten to taste such innocent blood.

Yuki said nothing, though a small blush of what was probably guilt and embarrassment for being held so close to Kaname tinted her face.

"In ten years," Kaname began, "That's the only thing that has changed." Though he knew more had changed, however insignificant the change, the fact that Yuki had distanced herself from him hurt the most. "Goodnight, Yuki."

"Goodnight, Kaname," Yuki said before walking on.

"The pureblood vampire holds her so gently in his arms," Yagari's words had cut Kaname's train of thought off and he turned to face the hunter, "I don't give a damn why you treat that little girl so differently, but of course you realize what she's done."

Kaname said nothing and did nothing but look at Yagari.

"You must be seething with rage, right?" Yagari said with a mocking half-grin. Kaname glared at him. "Yet you won't do anything, just like a proper honor student. Why is that? Why won't you tear Zero to shreds?"

In an instant, Yagari had cuts on his hand and face, his cigarette had been put out by Kaname.

"It's so that I won't lose my girl," Kaname responded and walked off. Yagari had been right on—he _was_ seething with rage, but he reminded himself to have patience. Things would come together and when they did, he would be the one with his fangs in Yuki. He reminded himself to be optimistic. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't noticed he had closed, and was ready. He would stay optimistic; he would have patience.

No one will ever be able to know exactly how much patience Kaname had that night and the many nights following it when he could smell the faint scent of Yuki's blood in the air.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
